1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber twig tree that combines a plurality of plastic optical fiber bundles with a stand structure and the plastic optical fiber with an illuminating structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a prior-art decorative tree has decorative leaves built on a stand, and traditional serially connected lamps wound around the whole tree structure if light is needed. However, the traditional setup has its shortcomings of being overheated bearing a risk of fire accidents, and increasing the cost due to the blinking light bulbs. The decorative tree of this sort definitely brings the safety concern to public places.